Inevitable
by bubblesblood
Summary: Marauders' era romance story with the typical ships. Will try to update as much as i possibly can
1. welcome peeps

Hey! I'm working on my first fanfic at the moment, it's called Inevitable and it's a romance story about Lily and James falling in love during the Marauders' time at Hogwarts.

Right now I'm working on the first couple of chapters, but I'm not sure when I'm gonna be ready to upload.

It's not certain yet how often I'll be posting when I start, but my guesstimate is about once every one or two weeks, maybe more, maybe less.

I'm gonna try and get a few chapters written before I publish the first one, just in case I get caught up. Cus I'm a **very **slow writer and I don't want anyone to wait since I know myself how excruciatingly annoying it is.

K bye lol :)


	2. Out of sight, out of mind

_'No Sev, I can't just let it go, not this time, not again,' Lily sighed, exasperated and confused as to why her friend couldn't get his head round all the obvious flaws in their friendship._

_ The people he chose to associate with were those who were highly prejudiced against her kind, against muggleborns, not to mention the fact that using the term 'Mudblood' was a common practice for him, on anyone but Lily herself._

_ She simply could not just stand there and pretend that nothing was wrong with this, and she knew, deep inside, that this had to happen, but she just didn't want it to, so she'd tried to ignore it. But she couldn't any longer._

_ 'Lily, please, I didn't mean to say that, I swear that it jus-'_

_ 'You can save your promises Severus, you know that we can't be friends anymore, we're both going down different paths,' Lily interjected coldly. 'Are you joining the Death Eaters or not?' she questioned, but she already knew the answer._

_ 'Lily, please,' he begged. This had to happen, at one point or another, and she chose now._

_ 'Goodbye Severus,' she finished, and she stepped back through the portrait-hole, into the common room._

Lily shuddered at that memory. Every time it snuck its way back into her mind, her thoughts became rather melancholy, in those moments when she let the realisation of losing her childhood best friend engulf her.

She knew it couldn't be any other way, she had told herself too many times to count recently. She let out a soft, dejected, sigh, as her thoughts drifted aimlessly elsewhere.

She remembered the events of the following days after that awful evening, in the run-up to summer, she'd been feeling very emotional. As moody as she was, sadness had enveloped her too, and that was what she had felt when she had almost kissed Potter. _Potter, out of all the people in Hogwarts, why did it have to be him, _she thought to herself, as she absentmindedly picked up a chocolate digestive biscuit, her favourites, and took a small bite out of it.

However, she speculated, there definitely was a connection between the two of them in that moment. The way hers and Potter's eyes were somehow lost in the other's in a way Lily was sure neither of them could ever fathom. The way she stared so compassionately in to his deep, chocolate brown eyes was undeniable, let alone unforgettable.

They were merely a couple of feet from each other, and the only ones in the common room. He stepped slowly forward, his hand reaching for her waist, hers about to run through his dark hair, until they were, of course, disrupted by Professor McGonagall, who was coming to remind her students not to leave packing to the last minute, as people like Marlene usually did.

Lily was relieved beyond belief that her transfiguration Professor hadn't commented on seeing her and Potter together in the common room, who had both abruptly broken apart at the sound of McGonagall's voice.

Her and James hadn't spoken since, she had played the scene over and over in her head, and she didn't quite know what to make of the terribly awkward situation.

She unknowingly held onto the thought of what might've happened if their head of house hadn't decided to enter the common room at that precise time. James' hand would've wrapped around her waist, while her hand would've run through his hair, which would be soft, she imagined, and their lips might-

_Get a grip on yourself, Lily, _she silently scolded herself, as she tried to clear her head of those thoughts, or anything that may lead her back to them.

She determined that going out to get some fresh air could only help, so that was exactly what she did.

But it seemed that fate just wasn't on her side lately.

She caught a glimpse of black, greasy hair from behind the bush and on the path. She just had to run into Severus. _Great._

She tried to retreat back to the door without him noticing, and as she was fairly petite, it should have been an easy task, she assumed, yet she wasn't one bit surprised when she felt his gloomy eyes on her. They shared a brief moment of mutual, yet bitter silence, before Lily nimbly made her way back into the house, rolling her eyes aggressively as she went.

Plodding back indoors with an irritated look on her face, she looked up, just to conveniently see her disgusting sister, and even more disgusting boyfriend, Vernon, a boy of Petunia's age, moving in ways that, in Lily's opinion, looked like it should've been happening in a bed rather than the living room. She tried not to gag, but was apparently unsuccessful, she concluded as much from the lasers shooting towards her from her sister's head.

Lily headed out of the living room, slightly bemused at the thought of what her parents would do if they encountered what she just had.

Visibly aggravated at this point, Lily's mind wandered to her classmates on their various trips and vacations, pinning her thoughts specifically on her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, who, Lily thought dryly, would be up to no good on her voyage to Australia, without a doubt.

Turning to her desk, she reached out a hand for a quill and parchment, and she began writing:

_Dear Marls,_

_I hope you're having a wonderful time down under! Not the dirty kind of wonderful, I beg, as I've just seen far to much of that from my pig of a sibling and her new boyfriend, Vernon, who basically looks like a whale!_

_Apart from that sudden disturbance, everything's been pretty good over here, believe it or not, apart from "the Potter situation", and having seen Snape several times through the window._

_You better bring us back some souvenirs! (preferably earrings for me, as said pig has been stealing mine, again.)_

_I hope that you have a better summer than I have so far, not that that's much of a challenge._

_Yours,_

_Lily xx_

Lily signed off the letter, rolled it up, and gave it to her tawny owl, Brownie, whose name was inspired by that of her chocolate brown feathers, which had, all of a sudden, brought her mind back to James, and his chocolate brown eyes. _Damn Potter, damn his stupid eyes, _Lily said to herself as she shook her head vigorously in attempt to withdraw her thoughts.

'Have a safe journey,' Lily gave her owl a treat, before the beautiful bird flew out the window, and Lily watched her owl until she was merely a dot in the sky.

Lily let out a heavy sigh. It sounded almost like a yawn to Lily though. _I could use a good nap_, she considered. _Actually, a nap would be just fine_; not only does one catch up on their long-lost sleep, but a nap is the best way possible to pass time that would be full of sitting around, doing absolutely nothing whatsoever.

She let herself fall back on her comforting bed, while she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes.

'Get downstairs, freak! Come eat dinner,' she awoke suddenly to the sound of a piggish Petunia, as her sister banged emphatically on her bedroom door. Lily groaned. When she sat up, she felt her head pounding and throbbing slightly and it only worsened when she got out of bed, but she decided to overlook it.

'Oi, I'm coming!' Lily shouted back, she was infuriated by the insults which her sister chose to use on her. First off, 'freak' was apparently the only word that ever stuck in Petunia's dense brain. She always ignored those comments though. Then she tried to make her feel like a freak too, but that never worked. The part that got Lily so enraged was the fact that her elder sister didn't even _hate_ magic. She knew from the second she found out about her powers, Petunia was only so bitter towards her only because of her painstakingly obvious jealousy.

As Lily made her way downstairs she shot an intense glare at Petunia, who rolled her eyes in a bothered type of way, seemingly trying not to pay any attention to her sister.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw that her loving parents weren't there, just piggy Petunia and a whale-looking Vernon, who both sat at the table with surly looks on their faces. Lily peered at the mush sat on the table which had some sort of resemblance to the human blob in front of her. It looked like it was supposed to be some sort of soup, or stew perhaps.

She concluded that Mum and Dad were out, so Petunia had to cook, and she had, for some reason that Lily could not comprehend, thought that her younger sibling might want to try some.

Lily sighed. She most definitely did not want to have slop for her dinner.

'No thanks, I'm tired,' Lily said, as she poured herself a glass of water, and grabbed a pack of cookies, and paracetamol out the cupboard. Vernon had a relieved look on his face, Lily wondered why. _Probably wants to have another snogging session, _she told herself as she walked out the room and shut the door.

The moment Lily stepped into her bedroom, a chocolate brown owl perched itself on her shoulder, and dropped a piece of rolled up parchment which landed softly in Lily's hand.

As she unrolled it, she read:

_Hey Lily!_

_I'm having a great time here in Australia! Particularly the kind with muggle boys, if you know what I mean ;)_

_Did you know that the toilets here flush backwards? Cool, isn't it?_

_We've been to the beach everyday since we got here, and food off the good ol' barbie. It's so beautiful, Lily, I wish you could be here too!_

_We're due to leave in a week, sadly, but at least you can come to our place, for the rest of the summer. Mary and Dorcas are coming back from Paris anytime soon, so we're hoping they can come as well._

_Good luck for your OWL results, not that it's coming for months or anything, and not that you need luck :)_

_Hopefully that Snape stays out your way._

_See you soon,_

_Marlene xxx_

Lily sighed. Her friends didn't ever understand why she was friends with Sev in the first place, and certainly why she hadn't ended their long-time friendship with him earlier than she did. They also didn't understand that he was hard for her to let go of, since he had, after all, been the one to introduce her to the Wizarding world. He was important to her, but now she was just supposed to let it all go.

She had been doing a lot of sighing lately, and she really needed to stop.

Lily walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out fluffy pyjamas. Despite the fact that it was summer, she was feeling really quite cold for some reason.

Now nice and warm in her pjs, she went to brush her teeth in the bathroom, which she, unfortunately, shared with Petunia, though, in that moment, Lily longed for an en-suite, due to the sickening moans she could hear through the door. _Honestly, how am I the freak?! _

Lily internally rolled her eyes, knowing that they wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. If she could have gone to her parents' bathroom, she definitely would have, but she simply couldn't, because, believe it or not, her toothbrush _didn't _stay in her room, it stayed _inside _the bathroom. She huffed and decided to just use the spare toothbrush from her parents' bathroom anyway.

Her breath now fresh and minty, Lily rolled into bed and pulled the covers over her. She lay still, although her mind was being quite the opposite. Her thoughts were restless, as they meandered to the very moments she was trying to forget, with Severus, and with James, but every now and then she was interrupted by louder moans which she was sure were coming from the room at the other end of the hall. _Out of sight, out of mind, _she supposed, randomly feeling lucky that she didn't have to watch whatever was going on in her sister's room and she tried to push those ideas out of her head.

The muggleborn stayed like that for a long time, until her thoughts gave into sleep, and she saw black.

**_Author's note: hey to minimal ppl who read this chapter, this is my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review telling me what you think cus I rlly dunno whether this is good or not and want to see what needs to be better. Also ignore any typos that you see pls_**

**_I'm usually the reader of fanfics but I'm so bored in my Easter hols rn that I decided to try my hand at writing one._**

**_I don't know when the next chapter will come out but my guess is a while since I get sidetracked ALOT and i also write really slowly, so yeah. But I am gonna try my best to get it out as soon as possible _**

**_K imma stfu now bye :))))_**


End file.
